A Moment of Happiness
by ChantelleaRose
Summary: When she realises how long they've been sat smiling at each other she should probably have looked away or gotten up...anything other than kiss him really. But that's what she does and not a single part of her regrets it. *What if the scene between Klaus and Hayley at the end of 1 02 went a bit differently. Klayley one-shot.


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction in like two years and my first TVD/TO fic :) I've also never wrote anything that wasn't from someone's pov before so I'm not really sure if it's any good.**

 **So yeah, this is what I would liked to have happened at the end of The House Of The Rising Son in season 1 between Klaus and Hayley. I'm a massive Klayley shipper and have been ever since they first met :D**

 **Anyway, enough waffling from me (now I'm desperately craving waffles damn)**

 **Hope you all like it x**

* * *

He walks along the hallway leading to her room and pauses outside the doorway, mentally debating with himself whether or not to go in. If he does, he isn't quite sure that he'll be able to control his anger against her for even thinking about killing his child. But on the other hand, he wants to go in and find out what exactly she was planning to do and why. More importantly, he wants to check they're both ok because after Rebekah called him out on it, he finally admitted to himself that he did care for his baby as well as the girl who was carrying it. He could listen to the baby and Hayley's heartbeats from here to check on them but something inside him wants to see her, just to be sure.

So he finally lets himself look in the direction of her room and pushes the door open, striding over to the end of her bed. He lets his eyes roam over Hayley. To him she looks so innocent curled up in the covers of her bed, so peaceful...so beautiful. But he can't let himself dwell on that fact for long because he knows thinking that about her will only ever bring him more pain. Hayley won't want him, the monster. So he distracts himself by running his fingers over the little bottle at the foot of her bed only to find it's empty. He finds an identical bottle in her bag. When he smells the unmistakable sent of wolfsbane, the anger inside him boils up, threatening to overwhelm him and take action against her.

"I didn't use it."

The sound of her voice puts an end to his murderous thoughts and, in a way he's found only she can, it calms him.

"You're awake." He states the obvious to try and cover the fact he was caught red handed sneaking around in her room.

"I could barely sleep all night; this house is like a freaking swamp sauna."

He watches her for a second as she sits up slightly, still half asleep. It almost makes him want to smile. Almost.

She watches him walk over to the window and peer out across the plantation. He looks deep in thought so she takes the time to study him. She hates the way she notices how he looks particularly nice today. She hates how the morning sun highlights all his features and makes her notice how handsome he is. She hates the way she pictures different scenarios of the two of them together, in some of which she imagines what it would be like to be in his arms. Yes, she imagines what it'd be like to just get a simple hug from the famous Niklaus Mikaelson, the so called monster. She knows deep down that that's what he is and he doesn't fall even a little bit short of his reputation but she wants to believe there is good in him somewhere. In fact she knows there is, it's just whether he'll let her see it that is the problem. What he does next surprises her enough to break her out of her thoughts.

He doesn't quite fully understand why he does but he walks around to the side of the bed where she's sitting and takes a seat on the edge of the mattress. When she overcomes her slight shock at the uncharacteristic act she shuffles towards the middle of the bed slightly to give him more room. He swings his legs onto the bed and pauses before asking the question she's been expecting since last night.

"What stopped you?" He turns to her as he speaks and she can't help but feel small next to him although she is grateful he's there, not that she'd let anyone -even him- know that. She meets his gaze though, searching his eyes to try and sense what he's feeling.

"You could have been free of all of this." She looks away. "Of me."

She knows that she could have but she didn't want to. Some part of her, despite however many people who would tell her she's wrong for doing so, cares for Klaus. He may have dismissed their _encounter_ as a liquor fuelled one night stand but to her it was more and _he_ will always be more than that to her. So yes, she could have been free of him but she chose not to be. Never would she ever think of saying that out loud to him though. And she doesn't have to because there was more than one reason she didn't kill their baby. The past few days have been harder on her than she'd like to admit and the only person that will remotely understand is sitting centimetres away from her. That's why she opens up to him, even if it is just a little bit.

"Yeah well, when I was fighting off those vampires, I realised I wasn't just protecting myself." She says, finally gaining the confidence to meet his gaze again. His face remains blank of emotion but his eyes tell her he understands. So she trusts him with a part of her story.

"Maybe it has to do with my birth parents abandoning me and my adoptive parents kicked me out."

She's grateful for the sympathy she finds in his eyes.

"All I know is that when push came to shove, I realised I wouldn't let anyone hurt it."

Klaus watches her hand travel down to her lower stomach, instinctively resting over where their baby is. Maybe it's because his natural protective instincts are kicking in or maybe he just wants to feel closer to the baby, either way, he reaches his hand out and let's his fingers touch the smooth skin of Hayley's stomach just under the hem of her shirt. When she doesn't protest against his action, he moves her shirt up more and lays his palm in the same place she just had hers. He listens for the baby's heartbeat and allows him to enjoy the moment of extraordinary happiness.

She tries not to show it but his hand on her skin has a massive effect on her. His touch sparks all kinds of feelings inside her as well as igniting every nerve in her body. Her heart fills with warmth as she witnesses probably the rarest thing on earth, Klaus displaying the good, caring side she knew he had. Scared he might move his hand away and end the moment she never thought she'd see, Hayley places her hand over his.

They both turn to look at each other simultaneously and find their smile is reciprocated by the other. She likes his smile that breaks the stony expression he's been holding up since he came into her room. It's not his 'I'm about to murder someone and enjoy it smile', no, this is genuine. He likes how she's given him a reason to smile and a reason to hope. It must be the first time in a long time that his smile wasn't drawn from sarcasm, revenge plans or unspeakable murderous acts.

When she realises how long they've been sat smiling at each other she should probably have looked away or gotten up...anything other than kiss him really. But that's what she does and not a single part of her regrets it. It's not like any kiss they shared in Mystic Falls, it's short but lasts just long enough for them both to feel something.

She can't bear to look at him so she removes her hand from his and draws her legs up to her chest, resting her arms on them. She waits with butterflies in her stomach for him to say something but he doesn't. She sneaks a glance at him only to see him open his mouth then close it again. She bites her lip to stop herself displaying a satisfied smile because she just rendered the thousand year old original hybrid speechless. His eyes dart back and forth as if he's searching for the right words. She presumes he can't find them because he goes back to their earlier conversation.

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike you and I. We're both cast offs. We've learnt to fight when we're backed into a corner." He's returned to his usual self, his gaze piercing her, the truth of his words hitting her hard.

She realises their moment has completely passed and sighs, giving in and replying to him.

"Well we're backed into a corner now." She rolls her eyes and rests her chin on her legs.

He stands up and she hates it. He hides any trace of the emotions he was feeling a minute ago and puts all his walls back up. She knows she won't be able to break them down again anytime soon and she hates that too.

"That we are." He places his hand on her shoulder, surprising her again. It's not enough to get her to look up though. "It's time to fight, Little Wolf."

The use of his nickname for her sparks up all the bittersweet feelings inside of her it always has done. It implies that he cares about her but the fact she just kissed him and he did nor said absolutely nothing, proves otherwise.

He starts to walk out but she blurts out the first thing she can think of just to get him to stay with her even just a little longer. She asks about Marcel and can see its ignited anger within Klaus. Probably a bad move on her part.

He looks at her and grinds his teeth at the mention of Marcel. He tries to push the anger away, for her. He wants to resume his place sitting next to her but he can't let him get that close ever again. Not when there's so much he could lose.

She watches him as he explains about him and Marcel. She gets why he's angry and understands what he wants, even if he is just being selfish. The way he's talking, it makes her feel what he's feeling and makes her want to fight too. He smiles devilishly and she can't help but smile too.

Maybe she could fall for the monster inside of him too.

* * *

 **So...was it any good?**

 **Loved it, hated it? Please let me know in a review! :D**

 **P.s if you want to read more of my stuff, check out my fiction press! Link is on my profile xx**


End file.
